Apprentice
The Sorcerer's Apprentice is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by guest star Timothy Webber, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of The Apprentice. The Apprentice is based on a character of the same name from the poem, "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". History Years later, Zoso is unseated by the next Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, who also conspires to possess the sorcerer's box and utilize the hat within it. The apprentice, now living in a small cottage, stores the box in his basement for safekeeping. By some method, he ingests a poison that Rumplestiltskin created, which will transmutate him into a mouse. In a deal with Anna, Rumplestiltskin sends her to put a bottled substance, which she presumes to be poison, into the apprentice's tea. In actuality, it is an antidote to cure him. During one day, the apprentice opens his door to Anna and invites her in for tea and biscuits. He even allows her to stay at his home as long as she desires. As he sweeps the floor, Anna checks on the boiling kettle. Despite Rumplestiltskin's instructions, she dumps the bottled substance into a fire. After Anna's departure from the cottage, he turns into a mouse. Since discovering the truth, Anna rushes to the apprentice's house and begs Rumplestiltskin to undo the poison's effects, but the Dark One tricks the girl into nearly succumbing to darkness but ultimately turning away from it. After Rumplestiltskin gains the box, the apprentice, in mouse form, jumps onto and bites the Dark One's hand. Startled, Rumplestiltskin drops the dagger, to which Anna seizes it and commands him to give the box to her. She forces him into sending her and the box to Arendelle as well as reverting the apprentice into a human. Since regaining human form, the apprentice resumes life at his cottage until he is approached by the Snow Queen, Ingrid, who wishes to make a deal with the sorcerer in exchange for returning the hat. He cites that the sorcerer does not make deals; especially since she has succumbed to darkness. Then, holding her at sword-point, the apprentice demands the hat. Ingrid won't return it until the deal is fulfilled, so he asks her what she wants. Put simply, she desires happiness. Ingrid reminisces about her happy times with her sisters, which ended because she has magic while they did not. Due to this, she wants sisters who have magic. Having already chosen her niece as one sister, Ingrid asks for another who must be a perfect match. The apprentice warns such a match is hard to come by, but she insists on waiting as long as necessary. After much searching, the apprentice finds Ingrid in Arendelle. The apprentice confirms a third sister has been located, but she hasn't been born yet. Going by the sorcerer's word, he advises against giving the hat to Rumplestiltskin or she'll never find her happy ending. Materializing a portal door to another realm, he receives the hat from Ingrid and gives her a scroll, which will locate the third sister in due time. As he opens the door, Ingrid disappears into it. }} Trivia *He is described as, "an elderly, grizzled and unflappable knight who for many, many years has dedicated himself to serving a righteous cause".http://tvline.com/2014/08/05/the-big-bang-theory-season-8-spoilers-sheldon-train/ *His transformation into a mouse is a reference to Mickey Mouse, the Sorcerer's Apprentice in Fantasia. *He is said to be a thousand years old, prior to the Dark Curse being cast, making him the oldest known resident of the Enchanted Forest. Appearances References Category:Male Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters